Vivere con i pazzi
by TheImpasta
Summary: Living with secrets makes it hard to go on with your job and love life, known or unknown. Living with crazy people, well that just makes everything complicated. Friends and Enemies help too. Name reference/character list inside WARNING: AU CONSISTS OF 2p! FEM! AND NORMAL CHARACTERS
1. Names

_**Names of AU characters that will appear**_

_****__**may change.**_

2p!England= Oliver Meyer

2p!Russia= Nicholas Oni

2p!Prussia= Ronald Oni

2p!Lovino= Roma Telli  
2p!Fem!Lovino= Maria Telli  
2p!Italy= Fali Telli

Fem!England= Allison Loneas  
Fem!2p!England= Alice Loneas

Germany= Ludwig Beildeshmidt  
Prussia= Gilbert Beildeshmidt  
Fem!Prussia= Julchen Wildersmidt

N. Italy= Feliciano Vargas  
S. Italy= Lovino Vargas  
Spain= Antonio Carriado

England= Arthur Kirkland  
America= Alfred F. Jones  
France= Francis Bonnefoy

2p!France= Louies Koneuy  
2p!Spain= Antuon Tomas


	2. Chapter 1

**The face in the mirror did not look like his own.**

Well…it didn't have that dreaded freckle face that's for sure. But Oliver couldn't help but think there was something more. He got this feeling every morning and had grown aware that it would never pass and he would never find what would change, besides the layer of makeup.

So, Oliver did what he did every time this feeling began to arise. He straightened his bow-tie, looked his blue eyes in the face and said these words, '_you can do this.'_

Sure. Everybody talked to themselves in the mirror every once in awhile like that, like they were their own pep coach or something. But Oliver actually felt like he was _talking_ to someone else _looking_ at someone els-

He was thinking too much. He fastened his tie again and smiled widely. What was he worried about? Today was going to be a normal day. Just like every day. A normal, normal day.

"Oliver aren't you gone yet?" Came the bold voice from his bulky roommate, which he just noticed was sitting on the chair behind him, "Are you supposed to be running late or something?''

The Englishman's powdered face became a light dusty pink.

"Oh. Nicholas. I don't have work today, its Saturday."

"Then what is with the fancy gid-up so early in the goddamn morning! Why cant you just let your friend get some sleep without your happy whistling or whispering!" The Russian groaned in front of him now.

"Go on back to bed then Nich. This doesn't concern you. Im simply going out with a friend."

A smile creeped up his roomates face, "Ollie…sorry to break it to you but you have no friends…"

Oliver swallowed and turned to the door. "More of a co-worker actually, I will be back late most likely so don't forget to feed yourself."

Nicholas smile faded as soon as the door was shut.

**Maria loved the feeling after a completed mission.**

Sure, she might hate her dumbass german partner, but it was a great feeling none the less.

"We were lucky this time Mar, you should've left it to me" Oh speak of the devil, sitting right next to her in the passenger's seat.

Her eyes rolled in sync of the lip-stic cap as she applied a new lick layer across her mouth. "Say all you want Ludwig, the mission was successful. That's all that matters!"

A brave sigh could be heard next to her, "Look, all im saying is that maybe next time we should sort things out amongst us-"

"_Whoa whoa, whoa**.**_ I'm going to have to stop you right there." She laughed sarcastically, "We are hired to _kill _people! Not manage their check-books! Relax some Beildesmidt, The guys dead, missions over. You can go home and see your innocent Feliciano. Just stay away from my brother s alright!" Her fake laughing quickly turned real and Ludwig couldn't help but smile, knowing THAT would never happen.

**The smell of the Italian curled up against him stung Antuon's nose.**

'_Fuck did he sleep over __again**?**__' _The spainiard thought has a hand stroked down the tinier blonds back.

He smiled when he got a flinch in reaction. He had atleast gotten some action last night. Not that his little Roma didn't give it to him a lot but, it took a **real** night to get the boy to get flinch worthy marks on his back.

The bigger man brought his fingers to his face. Still bleeding.

'_must have been an all-night thing, surprised I don't remember'_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind the man in his arms began to stir.

"mmmph…." Said man began to sit up before touching his back and looking at his hand. He licked the crimson away and smirked at his lover. "What did we do last night?"

He shrugged and also sat up.

"Well whatever it was…" Romano stretched and began to lean towards the Spainish man "Todays Saturday so It needs to happen **again."**

_**A/N**_

_Hi~_

_I dont really know how or what but this AU came to me one day...um...so...enjoy that._

_**please review. I recommend following the story if you want to read the rest.**  
_

_****__keep in mind the ~*~ and **bold**_means_ character changes_


End file.
